Chris Isaak
Christopher Joseph Isaak '''dit Chris Isaak est un auteur, compositeur, interprète et acteur américain. Biographie Il est né le 26 juin 1956 à Stockton en Californie. Son père Joe était conducteur de chariot élévateur, sa mère, Dorothy est d'abord ouvrière dans une usine mais deviendra psy. Il passe son enfance à Stockton, avec ses deux frères aînés Nick et Jeff. Il va au lycée Satgg High School ou il est délégué de sa classe, puis par un an au Japon dans le cadre d'un programme déchange universitaire. Il obtient un diplôme de "Communication Art and English" de l'université du Pacific. Il à était égalment boxeur semi-professionnel, d'ou le nez abîmé! Après sa sortie de l'univeristé, il forme le groupe Silverstone avec James Calvin Wilsey (guitare), Rowland Salley (basse) et Kenney Dale Johnson (batterie). Pendant plusieurs années ils vont jouer dans des clubs de San Franscico avant d'être repérés par la maison de disque Warner Bros, leur premier album sort en 1985. Discographie *1985 : Silverstone *1987 : Chris Isaak *1989 : Heart Shaped World *1991 : Wicked Game (compilation) *1993 : San Francisco Days *1995 : Forever Blue *1996 : Baja Sessions *1998 : Speak of the Devil *2002 : Always Got Tonight *2004 : Christmas (chants de Noël) *2006 : Best of Chris Isaak *2008 : Live in Australia (Live enregistré en 2006) *2009 : Mr. Lucky *2010 : Live At The Fillmore (Live enregistré en 2008) *2011 : Beyond The Sun (double album) Singles *Dancin *Gone Rodin' *Livin' for Your Lover *You Owe Me Some Kind of Love *Blue Hotel *Lie to Me *Heart Full of Soul *Don't Make Me Dream About You *Wiched Game *Blue Spanish Sky *Can't Do A Thing (To Stop Me) *San Francisco Days *Solitary Man *Two Hearts *Dark Moon *Somebody's Crying *Go Walking Down There *Graduation Day *Thnik of Tomorrow *Flying *Please *Baby Did a Bad, Bad Thing *Let Me Down Easy *One Day *Santa Claus Is Coming to Town (avec Stevie Nicks) *King Without a Castle *Let's Have a Party *I Want You to Want Me *We Let Her Down *We Lost Our Way *You Don't Cry Like I Do *Breaking Apart (avec Trisha Yearwood) Filmographie *'1991 ': Le Silence des agneaux '': un officier du SWAT *'1992''' :'' Twin Peaks: Fire Walk with Me : Chester Desmond, agent spécial du FBI *'1993''' : Little Buddha : Dean Conrad *'1996 ': That Thing You Do! '': l'oncle Bob *'1996 : Friends : Rob Donnen - saison 2 épisode 12 *'2004 ': A Dirty Shame : Vaughn *'''2008 : Informers : Les Price *'2000/2004 ': The Chris Isaak Show Bandes Originales *'1983' : Blue Velvet ''- Gone Rindin', Livin' for Your Lover *'1990''' : Sailor & Luna - Wicked Game, Blue Spanish Sky et In The Heat Of The Jungle *'1993' : True Romance - Two Hearts *'1993' : A Perfect World - Dark Moon, The Little White Cloud That Cried *'1996' : Mr Wrong - I'm So Lonesome I Could Cry *'1996' : Beautiful girls - Graduation Days *'1996' : Tin Cup - I wonder *'1998' : '' Married to the Mod'' - Suspicion Of Love *'1999' : Eyes Wide Shut - Baby Did a Bad, Bad Thing *'2003' : Le Sourire de Mona Lisa - Besame Mucho *'2004' : Chasing Liberty ''- Life Will Go On *'2008''' : Elvis Viva Las Vegas - Love Me Tender Gallerie chris-isaak-02.jpg chris-isaak-03.jpg chris-isaak-04.jpg chris-isaak-05.jpg chris-isaak-07.jpg chris-isaak-08.jpg chris-isaak-09.jpg chris-isaak-10.jpg chris-isaak-11.jpg Vidéos thumb|left|270px|Baby Did a Bad Bad Thing thumb|right|270px|We Let Her Downthumb|left|270px|Wicked Game Catégorie:Artistes Catégorie:Compositeur Catégorie:Auteur